


Family

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, talk of mental instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie meets and learns about Nick's mom, and shows him he has more family then he knows.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thought for a while. It won't make much sense medical wise, but it IS fanfiction.

Family could be an odd thing.   
  
There were so many types, different situations, some alike but yet so different. Then there was how some people were free about the information they gave and the other half that kept it close to the chest, carefully selecting who knew what bits of information.   
  
Ellie thought about it as she for some reason was stuck on a picture in Nick's apartment that she had seen many times before.   
  
Nick was around ten in the picture, a fifteen year old Lucia next to him with her arm thrown around his shoulders, and a woman who looked a mix of them on Nick's other side. They were grinning widely while the woman, their mom, only had her lips lifted slightly.   
  
Her eyes shifted to the space between Nick and his mom, it was a little detail, one again she had seen multiple times but for some reason that empty space was bothering her. Everything about her body language in the photo screamed that she'd rather be anywhere else while Nick and Lucia looked so happy and not the fake photo happy either.   
  
It struck Ellie later that night as she crawled into bed beside Nick that she actually didn't know much about his parents, but she knew even less about his mom.   
  
His dad left when he was five, took Nick to fights (which she found odd considering he was so young), loved watching black and white movies, didn't like blueberries unless they were in something just like Nick and also like Nick, his favorite flavor of anything was cherry but he didn't like eating them as they were too messy. It was little details Nick would mention in passing but his mom was a different story. All Ellie knew about her was that she went to church, had a lava lamp, and purple was her favorite color. Ellie didn't even know if the woman was still alive as when Nick did speak of her there was no past tense to hint that she wasn't.   
  
How was it that he knew everything about her family but the only things she knew were those details and that he had Lucia and Amanda? And how had she not noticed it in the past six months they had been dating?   
  
“Babe?” Nick asked roughly, voice on the verge of sleep as he stared sleepily at her. “What's going on in that big brain of yours?”  
  
Ellie settled against the pillows. “Huh? What makes you think something is going on?”  
  
He gave her his ‘are you kidding me?’ look as he pushed himself up leaning against the pillows too. “You always have this look on your face when thinking about something too hard. What's up? Are you stressing about the fitness eval on Monday ‘cause we can grab McGee and go to the gym tomorrow-”   
  
“Family.” She said, cutting him off (though she was a bit worried about that damn fitness eval). “That's what I was thinking of.”  
  
“What?” He looked at her confused. “Family?”  
  
“Your family actually.” Ellie bit her lip. She shifted on her side to face him, her cold legs brushing against his warm ones under the comforter. She was always cold compared to him. “I- Nick we've been dating for six months, friends for three years before this, and I know so little about your family while you know pretty much everything about mine.”   
  
His eyebrows lifted. “Ellie, you know all you had to ever do was ask.”  
  
She ducked her head. “I know, I just- I guess I figured you might not be comfortable with me asking, so I just..waited for you to tell me things.” Ellie sighed. “Sounds dumb when I say it out loud.”  
  
“Hey-” Nick reached over and pulled her against him, hand coming to rest on her cheek making her look directly at him. “Maybe before and if someone else was asking but you're not just anyone babe, all you ever have to do is ask. I'm not good at the whole just telling people thing.”  
  
She smiled slightly, leaning into his touch without realizing. “So I'm special?”  
  
He chuckled, kissing her softly. “Yeah, you are.”  
  
“So..” Biting her lip a little. “I was wondering earlier..is your mom..?”  
  
A sad smile came to his face. “She's alive, I just uh don't see her as much as I should have.”  
  
“Does she still live in Florida?”  
  
“No.” He looked away to stare at the off TV at the wall across from the bed. “She's been living here for years now.”  
  
Ellie frowned, so many questions running through her head but she didn't want to keep pestering him with them especially when there was something off with him talking about his mom.  
  
“I uh-” He cleared his throat. “I can take you to visit her..if you want.”  
  
She gaped at him a little before getting a hold of herself. “Of course.” Ellie gave his hand a squeeze. “But only if your okay with it.”  
  
Nick nodded but even then he didn't look too sure.

 

* * *

  
  
Ellie felt her stomach twist on the day of that visit as Nick pulled into the hospital parking lot.   
  
“Nick?” She said softly.  
  
He smiled sadly at her. “Before we go in-” He opened up the armrest where there was a small lock box big enough for a few things, Nick put his gun and knife hidden in his boot inside it before gesturing her to do the same. Ellie frowned but followed him. “Better to just go in without these. Come on.”  
  
She scrambled out of the car, her nerves and running thoughts making her trip over her own feet. Nick grabbed onto her with a small chuckle, holding her hand tightly in his as if it were a lifeline.  
  
Ellie didn't say a word as he led her through corridors and to the top floor of the hospital. Her stomach twisted even more. They were heading to the newest part of the hospital, a special ward they added for patients with medical problems physical and mentally that they couldn't identify. Unlike other parts of the hospital where they eventually needed the rooms for other patients, this ward provided a long-term stay and care if needed.   
  
She still didn't say a word as the older woman at the front desk greeted Nick with a smile.   
  
“Nick! We haven't seen you around for a while, how're you doing hun?”   
  
He gave her a strained smile. “I've been alright Carol thanks-” He gestured towards Ellie. “This is Ellie my girlfriend.”  
  
Carol's smile brightened. “Oh my, you haven't brought anyone before.” She winked at her, making Ellie's cheeks color slightly. “Must be a special one then.”  
  
Nick looked at her with a soft smile. “Yeah..yeah she is.”   
  
If anything Carol's smile only grew at his words, Ellie wondered how her face didn't hurt. She felt her cheeks heat.   
  
“Alright well!” Carol slid Nick a clipboard. “You know the drill hun.”  
  
Nick quickly scribbled on the clipboard before sliding it towards her, Ellie looked to see her signature was needed. Her eyes scanned it noticing it was a log-in sheet, she scribbled her signature and slid it back to Carol.   
  
Carol reached over and pressed a button, a buzz sounded and Nick nodded his thanks before heading for the door behind the desk.   
  
The door led them to a room that had lockers and two hospital security guards who walked towards them. One of them nodded at Nick.  
  
“Good seein’ you Nick.” The man said in a deep voice.   
  
“Hey Rodney, how's the kids?”   
  
Rodney grinned. “Doin’ great, Tracy just started middle school and is already causin’ trouble.”  
  
Nick chuckled. “She always was a firecracker.”  
  
Ellie felt a warmth in her stomach at his familiar and friendly interactions with the hospital staff. It always surprised her even after three years at how good he was with people when he wanted to be.  
  
Rodney and the other guard gave them a pat down, checking for anything that could be used as a weapon either on a patient or something one of the patients could use. Now she understood why they left their guns and knife in the car, while they had their badges, it was easier this way.   
  
“Go on in guys.” The other security guard said, pressing the button that buzzed the door open.   
  
Nick held her hand in an almost bruising grip. She gave him a comforting smile and ran her thumb along his hand. He let out a breath.   
  
There was another front desk, the woman smiled at Nick and gestured towards the hall to the right. “She's in the dayroom Nick, and she's having a good day today so you've got good timing.”  
  
“Thanks Diana.”   
  
Ellie gave the woman a smile as they walked past, she smiled back before looking back down at what looked like paperwork files.   
  
She wondered how long his mom had been here for him to be so familiar, especially since he himself said he didn't visit much.   
  
Nick stopped suddenly in front of an open doorway making her bump into him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
  
“We don't have to stay long.” Ellie whispered.   
  
He nodded and walked into the room that had a large rug along the floor, a TV in every corner, a cabinet full of board games and puzzles, a piano, and tables spread throughout along with couches.   
  
There were some patients spread throughout the room along with a nurse keeping watch, but Nick walked towards the windows where the same woman she saw in the photo but older sat on the window seat, gazing out the window.   
  
“Hey Ma.” Nick said softly as he let go of Ellie's hand to crouch down in front of her.   
  
Her head turned, her stare a little blank that had a spark of recognition in it when she looked at him. She smiled, her hand coming up to pat his cheek that lingered. Nick smiled, his eyes moist as he grabbed her hand, wrapping it in his own.   
  
“Ma there's someone I want you to meet.” Nick moved to sit on the window seat, Ellie followed his lead and sat next to him. “This is Ellie, she means a lot to me.” He gave Ellie a smile. “This is my Ma, Caroline.”   
  
Caroline glanced at her, Ellie smiled. “It's nice to meet you Caroline.”   
  
She reached over Nick, putting her hand on her cheek the same way she had just done with Nick. Ellie figured it was her way of saying hi.  
  
“How have you been Ma?” Nick asked. “I'm sorry I haven't been visiting.”  
  
Caroline patted his hand this time, smile still on her face. Ellie watched as she drew an L on the back of his hand.  
  
“Lucia has been visiting? That's good Ma, Amanda's going to start college soon, I bet she had a lot of stories to share.”  
  
She made a humming noise, her eyes shifting around the room before she stood. Nick followed her, grabbing Ellie's hand once more. Caroline led them over to a table where a board of chess was laid out. She sat and tilted her head staring at them.  
  
Nick chuckled. “Ah I don't think so, you know I suck at chess.” He grinned. “But Ellie will play with you.”  
  
Ellie startled, looking at him a little wide eyed. “I uh- sure..if it's okay with you Caroline.”   
  
Caroline smiled, patting the table. Ellie took it as an okay and sat across from her while Nick took the extra chair.   
  
Ellie spent the next hour playing chess with Nick's mom, Nick making little joking comments every now and then that Ellie would laugh at and Caroline will smile at or tap his arm as if to tell him to cut it out.   
  
They stayed until Caroline suddenly stiffened, her eyes going back to that completely blank stare she had before Nick spoke when they arrived. A nurse came over and told them Caroline needed to rest.   
  
Nick's eyes turned sad once more, he said his goodbyes but Caroline didn't seem to notice he was there anymore.   
  
Ellie practically had to run after him the second they were clear of any doors they needed buzzing through. She could feel Carol's worried eyes on their backs but she didn't look back.   
  
He had got some distance between her once their elevator opened at the hospital lobby. Ellie slipped into the car to see him gripping the steering wheel tightly with one hand while the other furiously wiped tears from his face.   
  
“Sorry.” He mumbled, sniffling. Ellie reached into the glove box and handed him a pack of tissues. He gave her an odd look. “When the hell did that get in there?”  
  
Ellie huffed. “You always need essentials in your car.”  
  
He chuckling wetly. “Should have figured, this is the woman who bought me a _pen organizer_ ‘just because’”  
  
“You have a lot of pens! It doesn't hurt to make sure all the colored pens are with the same colored ones-”  
  
“Ellle.” He cut her off with a small laugh. “Another pen rant isn't needed, I promise.”   
  
Nick let silence fall between them as he used some of the tissues. “My Ma she uh-”   
  
“You don't have to-”  
  
“It's alright.” He let out another breath, he had been doing that a lot today. “She was a good mom when my dad was still around- and she tried to be after but even at my age I could tell something wasn't right. She had this distance, would forget things, seemed disinterested with a lot of things, and she'd get this blank look on her face sometimes. It wasn't noticeable to anyone who didn't live with her..but it was getting worse the longer time went on. Most of the time it was Lucia looking after me, Ma would close herself in her room a lot.” He turned to look out his window. “And it all started when my dad left..so it only made sense when he randomly showed up and left again that things would only get worse.”  
  
Ellie frowned. “He came back? I thought you haven't seen him since he walked out?”  
  
Nick turned to her and nodded. “I was sixteen. He came back because he didn't have any money-” Nick scoffed. “Like we had any. We were struggling to stay afloat ourselves, Lucia and I both worked and that's what paid for food in the house while checks Ma got from the state paid the bills. He didn't stay long, especially after he and Lucia got into a huge fight because he tried roping me into some bullshit he had going on with the gang two towns over, made it obvious where all his money was going.”  
  
“And Caroline?” Ellie asked softly.   
  
Nick sighed, running a hand down his face. “It all got worse. That was when she stopped talking, blank looks almost constantly, she'd just do the same thing she was doing today..go to any window in whatever room she was in and stare out of it. Lucia says it's like she's locked in her mind somewhere. Her doctors..they never had an actual name for it, she'd have symptoms of something but then there'd be something in her behavior that doesn't.. _fit_. It's like..my dad leaving caused damage to her mental state but him showing up and leaving again, it broke.”  
  
Ellie reached over and pulled him into a hug, the angle was uncomfortable and something dug into her stomach but she didn't care. 

 

* * *

  
  
The next night they were at her apartment, Nick sat in bed with his laptop while Ellie sat at her desk drawing a picture she had promised Kasie she'd do weeks ago.   
  
A ringing suddenly came from Nick's laptop. Ellie looked up to see him looking at it confused.   
  
“Ellie..why is your mom wanting to video chat?”  
  
She laughed. “Just answer it.”  
  
He gave her a suspicious look but answered, voices of not only her parents but brothers filling the room making her grin. Nick looked wide eyed at his laptop screen.  
  
“Nick!” Her mom's voice called.   
  
Ellie sat at the desk with a grin while Nick talked to her family, his body eventually relaxing as her family all tried talking to him at once, her brothers from the sounds of it getting in an actual argument about who talked first. Nick seemed to find the whole thing amusing especially when her mom kicked them out of the living room saying they could talk to Nick when they behaved like adults.   
  
Before they ended the call, Ellie sat next to Nick and spent a few minutes talking with her parents.   
  
Nick gave her a suspicious look once more when the call ended. “Okay babe, what was up with that?”   
  
“Well-” She bit her lip, looking a little unsure. “I wanted you to see that you have more family then you know. My family really likes you Nick, and I know you have your mom, Lucia, and Amanda but..you have all of them too.”   
  
He gave her a look like he didn't know how he had got so lucky, and her stomach fluttered. Nick leaned forward and kissed her, slowly but deeply. Ellie completely leaned into it and him.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
Ellie could never get tired of hearing him saying those words. She smiled against his lips.   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
“I was wondering if..next time I visit, you could come with me again?”  
  
“Nick-” She curled against his chest, looking at him with bright eyes. “I'll come with you _every_ time if you want me to.”   
  
Nick made a ‘hmm’ noise. “Every time meaning forever?”  
  
“Just try and get rid of me.”   
  
He grinned. “You wouldn't leave anyway.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Why's that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nick smirked and reached into her nightstand closest to him..and pulled out a candy bar. Ellie jumped up.   
  
“What! When did that get in there!”  
  
He threw his head back and laughed. “You wouldn't leave because that would mean no free candy bars for you.”   
  
Ellie gasped. “You're evil! You've had candy bars _hidden in my apartment_!”   
  
She jumped off the bed but not before snatching the candy bar out of his hand.   
  
Nick called out in amusement as she dashed out of the room. “What're you doing babe?”  
  
“Looking for the hidden candy bars!” Her head suddenly appeared in the doorway. “Wait! Give me clues!”  
  
“What?” He choked out a laugh. “Clues?”  
  
“Yes!” Ellie bounced on the heels of her feet. “We can make a game out of it!” She ran to her desk and pulled out a notepad and a pen, tossing both at him that he caught in a quick reaction. “Write the clues down!”  
  
Nick shook his head in disbelief at his girlfriend. “You're such a dork.”  
  
“Yeah well this dork wants candy bars so get moving Torres!”  
  
“Okay okay.” He mumbled amused.  
  
Ellie snatched it out of his hand the second he was done, once again running out of the bedroom.   
  
Moments later a shout of ‘Point one for Bishop!’ came from the living room.   
  
Yeah..his girlfriend was a dork, but a cute one at that.


End file.
